


Dance Through the Pain (or The Music Shows the Truth)

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kinda, Possessive Behavior, Songfic, sorta submissive deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: Inspired by a song, that you will have to read to find out what it is, I had a very clear image of a Far Cry 5 female deputy finding an abandoned building that speaks to something in her. She does something reckless and has to pay the price for it. (Sorry for being cryptic, but I don't want to give too much away before you read the story.) Kinda a songfic.





	Dance Through the Pain (or The Music Shows the Truth)

The Deputy was out scouting some abandoned buildings in Holland Valley. She was near the border between John’s territory and Jacob’s territory when she found it. It being an abandoned dance studio. She smiled when she saw the dusty mirrors that covered one wall reaching from floor to ceiling and the wooden bars that stretched along two of the other walls. She left the door open as she walked farther into the room. Imagining the soft swell of music that at one time would have filled the room. She smiled as she pictured little girls of all ages in their leotards and tights practicing their plies and releves. Before fighting a holy war the deputy use to dance all the time after work. She even taught some classes before coming to Hope County.

 

The deputy did a small spin in the center of the floor smiling and letting out a little laugh of joy. A sudden desire struck the Deputy. She bit her lip as she fingered her weapon at her hip. The Deputy ran over to the door, pulling out her binoculars as she went. She took a quick glance around outside making sure no one was around. When she had confirmed that it was all clear; she ducked back inside and leaned against the wall by the door. She shifted from foot to foot as she thought about what she was about to do. It was very risky, she wouldn’t have any weapons on her. After a lot of thought, she deciding to take the risk. It’s not like anyone would come across her anyway, there was no evidence of any Peggies anywhere near these buildings. There also was not anything of importance or value in the abandoned structures or anywhere near the buildings to lead to anyone coming out here.

 

So with those thoughts in her head, the deputy quickly stripped off her weapons. She removed everything eagerly. First taking her bow, quiver, and sniper rifle off her back and laying them down gently. Next, pulling her knives out of her boots and out of the holster that was attached to her upper left arm.  After a beat, she decided to remove the holster too. Her pouch she carried on her right hip quickly came off as well. Then she pulled her thigh holster which was holding her pistol off. Finally, she pulled her radio and the clip it lived in off her belt.

 

Stepping back just in her baggy black cargo pants and her lose red and black plaid shirt, she almost didn’t recognize herself in the mirror. The Deputy frowned at that thought. It was really sad that she now felt naked without at least three weapons on her at all times. Heck, she even slept with weapons now. Not to mention that she could not remember the last time she gotten full night’s sleep or even a restful sleep. Shaking those thoughts off, the deputy stripped off her plaid shirt to reveal a once white tank top. The tank top had been singed, splattered with mud and blood so much it was now more of an orangeish brown color than white. The deputy grimaced at her black bra that had not been washed in a couple days. She would have to get on that soon. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror again she pulled her hair out of its braid letting the long locks fall around her face and shoulders. The Deputy sighed in relief and having her hair down again. Most the time it was not even in a loose braid, that being too easy for Peggies to grab. The deputy generally wore the braid tight against her skull instead, but today was a more laid back day as she was just scouting out land and supplies for the resistance.

 

The deputy turned her attention to the floor. She wanted to make sure there was not anything to hurt her, a lot of her dancing ended up on the floor, plus to really dance like she wanted to she needed to take off her thick protective boots. Finding nothing she stripped her boots off so she was just in her socks. She sighed in happiness, hating to have to wear the heavy boots. The deputy eagerly flexed and pointed her toes and she walked to the center of the floor. She wanted to stretch because her muscles were so tight any dancing she would do would be in danger of tearing a muscle.

 

Stretching each muscle slowly and patiently she finally felt the tight muscles start to give way. The deputy sighed in relief when she felt each muscle relax. She had so much tension from all her fighting, she had not been so free since before getting in the chopper to go arrest Joseph. When she was loose and could move more fluidly; she pulled her phone out of one of the pockets of her pants. The deputy thought about what song she wanted to use for her dancing. With a dry laugh, she pulled up the perfect song. She set the phone down, pressed play and backed up to let the music wash over her.

 

_My lovers got humor_

_She’s the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody’s disapproval_

_I should’ve worshiped her sooner_

With a roll of her shoulders, the deputy easily started throwing herself through the old and familiar dance moves of lyrical dance. She had once done a partnered lyrical dance to this song. She really did love this song. She also loved how much it would get all over the cult if they listened to the words. She smiled as she kept dancing and started to sing along with the words passionately.

 

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She is the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday’s getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

_We were born sick_

_You heard them say it_

The deputy matched each verse to a different move going from reaching up to the sky on releve to bent low at the waist tugging on her hair. Soon she forgot about everything. Forgot about the cult and the weight of the Resistance that sat on her shoulders. The only thing in her head was the music and the moves.

 

_My church offers no absolution_

_She tells me worship in the bedroom_

_The only heaven I’ll be sent to_

_Is when I’m alone with you_

She did a wide fan kick in front of her body facing the mirrors before moving into a sashay that ended in an illusion where she swept her chest toward the ground and all the way around to the other side stopping in a low arabesque.

 

_I was born sick_

_But I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen, Amen, Amen,_

The deputy let out a little laugh as she chain turned back to the center of the room and went into a backward soft layout in releve one foot pulling through to attitude and holding the pose until the first amen. On each amen, she hit a sharp movement and posed until the next one. The deputy felt her heart start to race as the chorus of the song started to approach.

 

_Take me to church._

_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I’ll tell you my sin and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me the deathless death_

_Good God let me give you my life._

 

She moved through each verse with speed and sharp, defined movements. As she sang along, two of the verses made her think of the two Heralds she had been fighting. Jacob with his wolves and John with his knives. She gave a little shake of her head as she pretended to throw a knife at the mirror on the verse that reminded her of John; unhappy that thoughts of the men were intruding on her dance.

 

_If I’m a pagan of the good times_

_My lover’s the sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

_To drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That’s a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable_

_We’ve a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This hungry work_

The deputy slowed down her movements with only the occasional sharp movement. She huffed in irritation as some of the verses brought more thoughts of the cult to her mind. But she channeled her frustration and anger into the dance. Carefully not to make it sloppy, but making the movements less smooth and harsher. Giving in to her desire to do a tour jete jump and then a sissonne or scissor jump throwing her head back arms reaching out forward after making the landing before curling in on herself while doing a chain turn back to center.

 

_No masters of kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

 

After repeating the moves that she had done for the chorus the first time through she pushed all thoughts of the cult out of her head again and fell headlong into the music once more. Closing her eyes and letting its change in sound wash over her. The deputy’s steps turned very gentle and moved to more classic ballet steps with a gentle smile and gentle, fluid arm movements. Then she went back to short sharp movements into poses that she held during the amen part of the song earlier.

_Take me to church_

_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God let me give you my life._

 

This time the chorus was all about passion. The tender embrace of a lover. The sweet stroking of the flames of passion. The soft and gentle kiss that breathed life into you and quickly turned into a frantic sucking kiss as though you could take in each other’s souls.

 

Closing her eyes, she did a dragging pull to the very center of the room, before giving in to her desire to finish the song on the floor. She used a spiral to land easily on her knees. Throwing her head back before dropping down to her stomach and rolling to the left on to her back. She pulled herself into a boat pose before easily and softly falling back onto her back with bended knees. Where she arched her back so only her butt, feet, and her head were still on the ground all the while pulling her hands down her face and her neck. Then rolling back to center sweeping her legs into mermaid position.

 

Her eyes still closed as she pictured a faceless man in front of her that could save her from all this fighting. A man who would touch her gently and kiss all her scars from the arrows, bullets, and knives that had pierced her skin all over. She reached out both arms toward the invisible man her head bowed to the ground showing her submission to him. A soft smile lingered on her lips even as tears dripped out of her closed eyes.

 

Suddenly there was clapping at the door to the abandoned dance studio. The rookie deputy gasped in fright and still on the floor swept around to see her worst nightmare in the door. For there stood John and Jacob, grinning down at her as they continued to clap their hands.

 

The deputy instantly knew that she was in deep trouble. Based on the gleam in their eyes; their minds were not on getting her to confess her sins or conditioning her to be a good soldier. She could tell she had just reminded them that she was a woman. She had seen the way the cult treated most women. Eager to lock them up and “protect” them. The deputy trembled before them as they stepped closer to her. They loomed over her prone position on the floor.

 

“Time for you to come home pup,” said Jacob softly as he crouched down to her level and reached out to stroke her hair.

 

“We see your need for shelter and love and will answer it eagerly Deputy,” commented John as he to lowered himself to her side and picked up her hand pressing a soft kiss to her wrist.

 

All the deputy could hear after that was her pounding heart, ragged breath, and the imagined sound of bunker doors slamming closed and a lock sliding home.


End file.
